


Это может стать началом замечательной дружбы

by Drist_Oren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Part of old WIP, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Встреча, которая должна была произойти
Relationships: Brock Rumlow & Helmut Zemo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Это может стать началом замечательной дружбы

ЛАГОС

Второй раз за два года он оказывается погребенным под кусками бетона.  
Живой.  
На этот раз, он в сознании, да и завален не так уж сильно. Куски бетона, со зловеще торчащими кусками арматуры, гипсокартон от перегородок, и даже какая-то развороченная офисная мебель.  
В ушах все еще звенит после взрыва, и Рамлоу некоторое время лежит, пытаясь прийти в себя после провальной попытки поиграть в шахида.  
Каким-то образом, девчонка смогла выдернуть его не только из эпицентра взрыва, но и из взрывчатки, оплетавшей его тело под броней.  
— Чертова ведьма.  
Слух постепенно возвращается, и он начинает слышать крики о помощи и завывание сирен. Надо валить отсюда, пока не пришли спасатели и Капитан, мать его, Америка со своей цирковой труппой.  
Рамлоу сбрасывает с себя обломки и с трудом поднимается на ноги.  
С Роджерсом он потом разберется.

БЕРЛИН

Он один в помещении, один в прозрачном контейнере, скованный по рукам и ногам. Его окружают бетонные стены без окон. Он здесь ненадолго. Завтра, как ему самодовольно сообщили, его перевезут в специальную тюрьму.  
Они считают, что одиночество — это наказание для человека, который уже мертв.  
Внезапно, свет гаснет и включается аварийное освещение. Через несколько секунд где-то происходит взрыв, он чувствует вибрацию даже через толстое днище контейнера. Аварийный свет отключается, окуная мир в чернила. Остается только тусклая лампочка внутри контейнера, которая, как кровью, заливает красным светом его прикованные к подлокотникам руки.  
Ему кажется, что он слышит выстрелы и крики, взрывы и автоматные очереди. Но вокруг него только тишина. Со скрежетом, стальная дверь слетает с петель, но он никого не видит в окружающей тьме. Только слышит, как с хорошо знакомым звуком, по полу катится граната.  
От взрыва контейнер перекашивает, красная лампочка гаснет, но стенки выдерживают. Оглушенный и дезориентированный, он мотает головой.  
И тогда раздаются глухие ритмичные удары стального кулака по ту сторону контейнера: пуленепробиваемое стекло и металл крошатся и поддаются. Его пронизывает чувство вывернутого дежа-вю, только на этот раз — он внутри контейнера, а Зимний Солдат пробивается к нему снаружи, сминая на своем пути все преграды.  
Но на его горле не сжимается стальная ладонь, его руки и ноги освобождают, и грубо надевают на голову прибор ночного видения. Теперь он видит, что перед ним человек в темной броне, с грубо нарисованным белой краской крестом на груди. За ним пришел покойник Кроссбоунз.  
— Так и будешь пялиться на меня, красавчик? — доносится насмешливый хриплый голос из-за шлема с белым черепом.

НЕИЗВЕСТНАЯ ЛОКАЦИЯ

Довольно холодно, ветер влажный и пронизывающий. Во все стороны расползаются однообразно голые серые холмы.  
— И что вы собираетесь делать со мной дальше, мистер Рамлоу? — интересуется Земо.  
Рамлоу морщит на ветру обгоревшую физиономию.  
— У тебя есть то, что мне нужно. И я думаю, мы можем стать сильными союзниками.  
Земо смотрит на него без выражения:  
— Я не работаю с Гидрой.  
— Какое совпадение, — скалится Рамлоу, — я тоже! Когда на тебя падает дом, ты обгораешь до хрустящей корочки, а потом тебе даже сдохнуть не дают на твоих условиях, начинаешь смотреть на мир немного иначе. Порядок? Мир спасет только хаос! Мне нужен Зимний Солдат, а у тебя есть тетрадь с его программированием, и ты наверняка знаешь, где Роджерс запрятал своего Баки, потому что ты умный.  
— Я уничтожил тетрадь, — спокойно отвечает Земо. — Солдат выполнил свою функцию в моем плане.  
Рамлоу хватает Земо за грудки и вплотную притягивает к своему изуродованному лицу.  
— Ты думаешь, что уничтожил Мстителей? Теперь их не одна, а две команды: одна лижет жопу ООН, другая — кучка идеалистов во главе с Капитаном Америка. И все они будут говорить нам, как должно быть! Но кто-то должен сказать им «нет»! Ты не думаешь, что Зимний Солдат может добавить в эту унылую смесь немного перца?  
Щелкает предохранитель и в ребра Рамлоу упирается его собственный пистолет, который только что был в кобуре у него на поясе. Земо стреляет три раза в упор.  
Броня выдерживает, но Рамлоу разжимает руки и ловит ртом воздух, ухватившись за бок. Сдавленный кашель переходит в хриплый смех:  
— Это было «да» или «нет»?

**Author's Note:**

> Куски недописанного текста. Неплохо встали сами по себе.  
> июль 2016


End file.
